Blank Points
Blank Points is the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. Unlike prior secret endings, "Blank Points" uses game-engine graphics and voice acting, and rather than being a non-canon "hint" at a future game, it is considered the true ending of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Synopsis Hidden truths The secret ending opens with Terra and Master Xehanort standing in a black abyss. The two have a faint glow around them, as they are actually their hearts inside the new Xehanort, and are conversing. Master Xehanort wonders aloud how Terra can still remain there after being possessed. Terra responds that it is still his body and heart, and he will eventually expel Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort merely shrugs this off, convinced that Terra will not be able to counter the darkness as he could not handle his own, but Terra reveals that Master Eraqus is residing within him, and no matter what the cost, he will not stop fighting until he has foiled Master Xehanort. The elderly Keyblade Master shows no concern, and gleefully informs Terra that possessing him was merely one of many roads he chose to take. Image of their backs, preserved in memory. The new Xehanort, now with longer hair and brown eyes, is seen walking through the corridors of Ansem the Wise's castle. Braig approaches him and attempts to start conversation but finds himself completely rebuked. Shocked at his lacking response, Braig immediately deduces that the new Xehanort surely has lost all of his memories. Looking into Xehanort's eyes, he asks precariously if the man standing before him is actually Terra, but Xehanort still does not answer. Braig pats him on the back and states lightly that it doesn't matter, and that he's "got his back." As the two walk on, Ienzo and Ansem the Wise appear in the hall, holding hands and eating sea-salt ice cream. Just before they turn a corner, Ienzo stops, gaining his master's attention. Ienzo turns his head to see Braig and Xehanort walking away together behind them. Ansem also looks back thoughtfully at the backs of Xehanort and Braig. Two who were never meant to meet Fast forwarding to current time (after the events of Kingdom Hearts II), a hooded Ansem sits in the Dark Margin, wearing a Black Coat. Aqua appears next to him, asks his name and how he ended up in the Dark Realm. Ansem remarks how rarely he has guests, says it is his second time on these shores (the first being referred to in the Ansem Reports from Kingdom Hearts II) and explains that his memory has faded almost completely, "much like the first time," (again, also explained in the Ansem Reports) so he has difficulty recalling his past. It appears that he was sent to the dark margin after the explosion of the machine he created to encode Kingdom Hearts, in The World That Never Was, during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Aqua sits next to him on the shore and states that she fell into the darkness and has been wandering for a long time, unable to find a way to her original world. Ansem asks why she wants to return, to which Aqua replies she promised she would be there for her friends. Hearing the word "friends," Ansem remembers he had once known a boy who was very similar to her, a boy who was loyal and true to his friends, and traveled across the worlds to safeguard the Light. Ansem explains to Aqua that the worlds were almost swallowed by Darkness multiple times, but they were always saved by a boy wielding his Keyblade. Hearing this, Aqua asks if the boy's name happens to be Terra or Ventus. Ansem tells her that it is neither of them and explains further that it has been over a year since he had met the boy. He reflects aloud that through seeking vengeance he did many terrible things to the boy and his friends, causing so many people to suffer. He blames it on his conscience and the fact he has the heart of a researcher, and reveals that as the boy slept, he hid his research data within him. Ansem realizes that the boy, whose heart is connected to so many others, could possibly open the door and save those who are suffering because of him, remarking that they are all waiting for their "Birth By Sleep". Aqua then requests the boy's name. All the pieces lie where they fell Naminé is seen in the White Room of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, finishing a drawing of Sora on the Paopu Tree. She says Sora's name and the scene changes to Roxas, Xion, and Axel, who are sitting happily together on the Clock Tower with sea-salt ice cream and looking into the sunset. Roxas and Xion say Sora's name. Ventus is seen sitting asleep at the Land of Departure, where Terra appears next to him. Ven wakes up and the two say Sora's name while looking at a shooting star. Back at the Dark Margin, Aqua begins to cry tears of joy having heard the name of the little boy she met on Destiny Islands. She says Sora's name while looking to the moon in the horizon of the Realm of Darkness. Where they wait for him... Sora is then seen sitting on the Paopu tree on Destiny Islands, holding King Mickey's letter from the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts coded with a look of determination on his face. Riku walks up to him from behind, asking if he has decided yet. Sora responds that he has. Kairi appears and Sora explains to her that he needs to venture out and help the people who need him, because he is who he is now because of them. Kairi smiles and places her Lucky Charm in his hand and tells him, "See you soon." Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts Unlock criteria * Beginner Mode ** Unavailable. * Standard Mode ** Complete the Reports Section and the Final Episode. * Proud Mode ** Complete the Final Episode. * Critical Mode ** Complete the Final Episode. Video See also * Signs of What's Next * A fragmentary passage * Another Guardian of Light * Birth By Sleep * Another side, Another story... * A Will that is Passed on fr:Ellipses Category:Secret Ending Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep